


The Last Story

by larkspxrs



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, stories made from sentences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a handful of words can break the mind and shatter hearts of gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

The sadness that lingers in Jiae’s eyes when she realizes she has to die, cuts Seungcheol deeper than any knife has.

-

Wonwoo silently prays that the rain will never come because that would extinguish Myungeun’s flame.  She doesn’t deserve that.

-

Soonyoung looks carefully at her small hands and her petite frame and realizes that good things sometimes come in the smallest package.  It’s a little too late now.

-

He’s almost close enough to touch, his smile is just the way she remembers it and that makes Sujeong beam.  Until the realization hits that he’s gone.

-

The hardest thing Mingyu has ever had to do is watch Mijoo get taken away from him.  The most painful thing Mijoo’s ever had to go through is being dragged away from Mingyu.

-

An angel wasn’t meant to be with a mortal.  That doesn’t stop Jeonghan from loving Jisoo from afar.

-

Terrible things happen to little girls who wander too far into the forest.  Yein wanders in, and she falls in love with a monster named Hansol.  That’s why she never comes back out.

-

It’s almost like she can reach out and touch Joshua, but Jiyeon knows she can’t.  That’s why she never dreams of it.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pinch of longing and too many goodbyes.

The words that come out of Seokmin’s mouth are the ones she despises the most.  Sujeong wishes he would take it back.

-

It isn’t what everyone wants it to be, but it’s not like Jiyeon can change what has happened between her and Joshua.

-

Jiae stares and stares and stares but, the truth in front of her eyes doesn’t change one bit.  Seungcheol stares and stares right back at her and he thinks that he’s made a mistake.

-

The moon disappears and Jisoo fades away with it too.  Jeonghan doesn’t notice though, he never does.

-

Mingyu holds Mijoo close because he’s going to be alive forever and she’s living like she wants to die.

-

Yein doesn’t even get the time to say goodbye to Hansol.  He’s gone before she can even begin to miss him.

-

It’s the same road but different people.  Soojung isn’t sitting at the café at the corner, and Soonyoung isn’t crossing the street at the same time anymore.

-

If Wonwoo blinks, he knows that he’ll miss the glimpse of Myungeun that he longs for.

**Author's Note:**

> I will attempt to update this as much as I can.


End file.
